warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10 In Umbras Pack... Tiberius attacked Caligo. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Venus jumped on Caligo's back, trying to hold him down as he wildly shook her around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nova entered Umbras Pack and started looking, she stopped by the Tiber river, memories flooding back. She looked for him at the spot where theboth had died. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Octavian tackled Caligo. --- Remus was at the Tiber River, the spot where he would go fishing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She turned arund and padded back to the river, she almost automatically spotted him. She sat down puttig space between them. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "What the (beep!) do you want?" he growled at Nova. --- Octavian bit down hard on his neck. Octavia lunged at Caligo. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Her shoulders slumped and tears welled in her eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you." ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Sure you do," he snarled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's my fault you're like this, Remus, and I decided since I hurt you, you can hurt me," she said avoiding his gaze. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I would never hurt you," he said, plainly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I deserve it" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "No..." he muttered. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes I do," she said, "Maybe if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dead, you would've had no reason t try to protect anyone and you could've lived," she growled "Stop talking like that," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's true and you know it." ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Stop!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's all my fault," she shouted back ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "No it isn't!" he snarled as he rose to his paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes it is," she growled ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled and stormed off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:19, September 2, 2012 (UT She, unsuccessfully, tried to fight back her tears. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Caligo vanished suddenly.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nirvana looked around puzzeled and turned to her siblings, "Where do you think he went?" she said staying alert ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius shrugged --- Caligo lunged and Nova and bit down hard on her neck. "Nova!" shouted Remus. He tore Caligo off of her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She yelped in pain and bit down on Caligo's shoulder. --- Nirvana pricked her ears listening hard, "Mom!" she exclaimed ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus attacked Caligo, enraged. He drove the monster off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nova's wound was pouring blood ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:38, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus rushed to Nova's side. He gathered cobwebs and began to treat her wounds. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She looked up at him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:46, September 2, 2012 (UTC) He finished treating her wounds. "Are you alright?" he asked her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:48, September 2, 2012 ( "Yes," she said weakly ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Nova?" he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Hmm?," she said ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I love you, and I always will love you," he said, softly. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through..." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) (Iceh's Post here) Venus pricked her ears. "Mom?" --- Lupa padded out of camp. --- Boyan checked to see if everyone was alright. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus stood up. "We should really go back to Stella Pack now," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She nodded and pushed herself up, leaning against him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 01:31, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (RP Continued in SP RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Viridis padded to the Tiber River. Everything was too distant... so distant. "Mother!" Atia called dashing after her mother. Atia gave Viridis a nudge. Viridis smiled at Atia but continued on her path. The tiber river was where Viridis always feeled safe, she thought Romulus was there. Prickle! 20:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Octavia watched her mother pad out of camp. She was worried, so she followed her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Virdis sat down in her usual spot and listened to the river. In the distance came a howl, then another. It sounded like two wolves, lone she didn't know, were coming towards Umbras pack. Virdis got up startled. Prickle! 20:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Mother?" said Octavia as she foun her by the river. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Wolves," Viridis hissed, she started pacing around. Prickle! 20:19, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (?) "Um..." said Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Viridis shook her head at Octavia and stopped pacing. "Lone wolves." She said, staring off in the distance. She could tell from their yowls that it was Tilane and Allya. "I was a lone wolf, once." Virdis wanted Octavia to know of her past. Prickle! 00:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "I know," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Rylo kicked around something furry. He didn't know what kind of prey it was.Tigerfoot 23:00, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "Then I was abandoned. I came here. Almost starved to death. Then I met Romulus," Viridis murmured. Virdis sat down and looked at Octavia thoughfully. She winced as pain shot through her leg. Her leg had always hurt ever since that rabid wolf attacked long ago. Even though Virdis was just 4 years old she felt very frail. Prickle! 14:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Octavia nodded. "Are you alright, Mother?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "What are you kicking, little one?" Lupa asked Rylo as she padded over. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:05, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," Viridis replied. "I just-just miss your father." Burrus went out to hunt and found Viridis and Octavia. Prickle! 23:03, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Octavia nodded. "I miss him too, but he is alright now," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Burrus padded up to Octavia and Viridis. "Hey Octavia want to go hunting or..." Prickle! 23:53, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "Um, not right now, Burrus," she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Burrus dipped his head and padded away. "I want him back. But he can'tr come back. I wish I could follow him." Virdis murmured. "Sometimes I give up on living." Prickle! 00:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "No! You can't give up!" said Octavia. "Brother and Atia and I still need you. It will hurt to much if you kill yourself..." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:24, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Virdis didn't reply. She stared off in the distance. (g2g D:) Prickle! 00:30, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte suddenly yelped in pain.Silverstar 00:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan rushed over. "Nocte? Are you alright?" he asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:41, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte flinched in pain, eyes flashing. "I-I think they're comming!" she whimpered.Silverstar 00:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan raised his head. "Someone get an elder." he said to the closest wolf to him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:49, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew was nudged forth. "Hey, I was trying to sleep! Tihs better be good!" he snapped.Silverstar 00:51, September 28, 2012 (UTC) "Nocte's having pups!" Lupa exclaimed. "There's no time to waste." Boyan said urgently. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:55, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew ndoded, and helped Nocte give a painful birth...Silverstar 00:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan paced outside the whelping den, occasionally pricking his ears when he heard shrieks of pain. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew padded out of the den. (She's not going to die. :) ) "You have three very healthy pups but....." Yew trailed.Silverstar 01:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (<3) Boyan laid his ears back, and prepared for the worst. Lupa gasped and put a paw over her mouth. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:08, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yew wheezed and gazed at the ground, ears back. "She's very weak....You might want to see to her." he whimpered sadly.Silverstar 01:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan padded in slowly. "Nocte?" he whispered quietly as he entered. Lupa stayed outside, not wanting to disturb anything. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:14, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Nocte weakly raised her head. "B-Boyan........." she groaned.Silverstar 01:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boyan hurried over. "stay with me, Nocte." he said as he nuzzled her. (gtg! I might be back later. :( ) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:20, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (aw, Bye!) Nocte smiled. "I named them......I-I love you..." she murmured weakly.Silverstar 01:23, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs